


Una mañana juntos

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus se despierta con Alec profundamente dormido a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una mañana juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y espero que os guste:)

Magnus abrió los ojos a la pálida luz de la mañana. El Sol todavía estaba ascendiendo. Lo que hizo a Magnus extrañarse, hasta que su mente y sus ojos despertaron lo suficiente como para enfocar lo que tenía ante él. Una mata de pelo marrón oscuro tapaba el rostro del cálido cuerpo que se encontraba casi pegado al suyo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Magnus antes de que diera cuenta y estuvo tentado a recorrer los escasos centímetro que le separaban de Alec, deteniéndose en el último momento. Por su entrenamiento como cazador de sombras Alec se despertaba al mínimo disturbio a su alrededor. Lo más probable era que hubiera llegado de madrugada o aquella misma mañana, así que Magnus no pensaba perturbarle. Se giró lo más ligeramente que pudo, sacando parte de su cabello de la bola que era el Presidente Miau al lado de su cabeza, para quedar de lado ante la figura de Alec. Se moría de ganas de pasar un brazo sobre su hombro, apoyar la frente del chico en su pecho, pero se contuvo. Se contentó con inspirar para que su interior se llenara de ese olor al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, la punta de su nariz haciendo contacto con las puntas del cabello oscuro de Alec.

\-----------

Cuando se despertó de nuevo fue por una presión que tiraba de su cuero cabelludo hacia atrás, Presidente estaba caminando por la almohada y eso significaba pisarle media cabeza.

Cuando su gato por fin terminó de cruzar, Magnus se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Un ligero olor a café llegaba a su nariz mezclado con el aroma que había dejado Alec en las sabanas. Se estaba desperezando con fuerza cuando el borde del colchón se hundió a su lado. Magnus abrió un ojo y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

–Buenos días –susurró Alec respondiendo a la sonrisa. Aún tenía el pelo revuelo de dormir y los ojos somnolientos. En cada mano traía una taza con, Magnus supuso, café. Alec posó la que decía “Mejor que Gandalf” en la mesita más cercana a Magnus y continuó bebiendo de la suya unos tragos más.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –preguntó Magnus flexionando las rodillas para hacer contacto con el principio del muslo de Alec. Un codo sobre el colchón y la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano.

Alec negó suavemente con la cabeza, posando su taza al lado de la otra en la mesita. Magnus le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos de su mano libre y tiró de él para hacerle caer hacia delante. En un movimiento desafortunado, el codo de Alec se clavó en el estómago de Magnus en la caída. Magnus soltó el aire que había inspirado junto con una protesta de dolor. En un segundo, Alec volvió a recuperar sus reflejos de cazador de sombras y en dos movimientos estaba sentado con la espalda en el cabecero y sus extremidades alejadas del brujo. Magnus sonrió mientras recuperaba el aire, le había recordado al Presidente cuando se asustaba.  Solo que su gato no se volvía un completo torpe en su presencia, ni le miraba con esa expresión de profundo arrepentimiento y le susurraba una disculpa.

–No es nada, Alexander.

Se incorporó para quedar a la altura de Alec y con dos dedos acarició su barbilla, guiándole para que moviera la cabeza en su dirección y sus labios se encontraran. Alec estiró el cuello según se tocaron sus bocas, separó sus labios en una invitación hacia Magnus. Su boca sabía a café.

Sin separarse se fueron movimiento, deslizándose de vuelta al colchón y buscando más y más contacto. Las manos de Alec recorrían la piel de la espalda de Magnus bajo el pijama y el brujo había deslizado los labios hasta su cuello. Las caricias, con los dos despertados hace poco, eran lentas y suaves, más fruto del cariño que del deseo.

Magnus recorrió por completo su cuello y mordió suavemente su clavícula antes de apoyarse en el hueco de su cuello.

–¿Que… Qué te apetece hacer hoy? –preguntó Alec. Sus manos todavía en la espalda desnuda del brujo.

Magnus posó un último beso en el lateral del cuello de Alec en lugar en el que siempre conseguía hacerle estremecer y se incorporó ligeramente. Todavía sobre él.

–Podemos salir a comer. O pedir que nos traigan la comida a casa, subir la tele y no salir de la cama en todo el día. Lo que tu quieras hacer, Alexander.

Una tímida sonrisa pareció dibujarse en los labios de Alec mientras miraba durante un segundo los ojos gatunos de Magnus, bajaba la mirada y la volvía a subir.

–Me gusta –se humedeció los labios –… Me gusta la idea de no salir de la cama en todo el día.

 

 


End file.
